A Dream Worth Keeping
by fluffy2044
Summary: It's late and Dee's depressed about Ryo not loving him. When he watches Fern Gully he has some thoguhts. Happens after the 4th book, before the 5th. Ryo and Dee Out of Charater. Dont' own Fake or Fern Gully.


**Fluffy2044: yeah well I thought of this after watching Fern Gully. I'm a child at heart. I love the movie so here's a fic with my favorite song. It's kind of sappy. But you know some things happen…I may have a couple of versions…anyway. I don't own FAEK or Fern Gully. (Cry) oh and some things might be out of character but who cares? **

This story takes place before book 5 and it's late at night.

**Dee's pov.**

How long has it been since I started to love him so. I tell him and tell him. But…there's always a 'but', he just keeps me at arm's length. Why? Why won't he let me in? We're friends yes but it's not enough. I love him too much to be just a friend. Ryo…my Ryo do you even realizes that I love you so much. I'll admit I started out as a joke but I can't leave your side.

These thoughts keep coming to my mind as I sit on my couch holding a beer. I'm afraid I'll become very depressed if I don't find something better to do. I turn on the tv and start channel checking. 300 channels and nothings on. I settle on a cartoon of some kind. It looked familiar. Then I remembered it was "Fern Gully". A movie on how humans were destroying the rain forest. The last time I watched it I was still at the orphanage and the girls wanted to watch it. The penguin had to go out and I got stuck baby-sitting. I remember saying that Crissa was hot.

The movie seemed to be halfway done and was at the part were Zach and Crissa were swimming in some caves. I decided to watch since I had to keep my thoughts off Ryo. The song that started playing was the last thing I needed. Now I remember why I haven't watched this movie in years. Not only would it make me look like a sissy if I got caught watching it but it's also a story that would make anyone who was lonely really want to kill themselves or at least puke. As the song continued to play I still listened intently to the lyrics.

**Anytime you want to be right here  
Just imagine me and all this will appear  
You can keep this moment all your life  
Forever near  
A dream worth keeping**

The writer of this song must have had a happy childhood or at least had solid parents. It can't be true, this song. I imagine Ryo by me all the time and it never happens. I've come to realize that maybe it wasn't meant to be. If he hasn't given me some sign by now that he likes me he probably never will. It's been 2 years. That's 720 days, 17280 hours, 1036800 minutes, 62208000 seconds. That's a long time.

**  
When you're feeling lost  
I'll be your star  
Just reach out and touch me  
No matter where you are  
In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight  
Just keep my star in sight**

Ryo's my star. And his light hair reminds me of a star. I've been lost, all my life, I've never really belonged anywhere. I have no real family. Sure penguin was there but she was also there for 30 other kids. I wanted someone to myself. Like a mom or a dad someone who would tell me it's alright. What am I saying; I have Ryo and his monkey as family now. And Carol is family too. But I want Ryo more than a friend. I try to reach out to him with my love but it's not enough. ****

I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
Don't let it fade away

My dream? I have a dream too. My dream is to live together with Ryo. To be accepted by Ryo, to be able to wake up every morning next to Ryo. I want to be in Bikky's life. I'll admit it. I want to help Ryo raise him. He's a good kid. Damn it I'm thinking about Ryo again. No matter what I try to think about I always trail back to Ryo. Why damn it? why? It's because I love him. ****

Maybe you'll be in some distant land  
Feelin' all alone, but I'll be close at hand  
And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain  
You'll be here again

I finished my beer and toss the can onto the floor with the rest. This song really needed to be turned off. My god I'm going to start crying. Men don't cry….that's not true. Ryo cries. I cry but not when anyone can see. Why people think men can't cry is beyond me. Even if Ryo has told me with problems and cried in front of me he's still in a distant land. I'm afraid I'll never get close enough. I put my head in my hands and start crying. Maybe it's the alcohol and maybe it's just because I love Ryo but can't share it with him the way I wish too. ****

I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though the winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it fade away  


Just then, I felt someone rubbing the middle of my back and the couch shifted because of the new weight. I don't look up, I know who it is. But I'm afraid that if I look up it might just disappear. It's probably just another dream. a allusion created by the alcohol. I keep my head in my hands and continue to let my tears fall. Ryo continues to rub my back and whispers that it's alright to me. With each passing second I realizes that it's probably is Ryo. I chance a glance, and looked into his eyes. His face is nearly neutral except for that little smile that is on the edge of his mouth. He is an angel. So beautiful. He would make anyone happy.

**  
Someday you might be thinking  
When life has passed you by  
Your spirits might be sinking  
With hope in short supply  
And that's the reason why  
That's the reason why  
**

I sit up straight and smile at him and he smiles back. His smile brings me comfort. I then notice that his hand was on my arm. And his was looking straight into my eyes with a serious expression. He seemed very close. Closer than Ryo usually got to me on him own. There were a few times but…it didn't happen often. I then notice that his other hand was caressing my cheek. Then I notice something I should have noticed sooner. He was getting closer to me. Very close, our noses were practically touching. He was doing this all on his own. Then I felt his lips on mine. I was taken by surprise as he got as close as he could to be. his arms were around my neck and pulling me closer into the kiss and he was halfway onto my lap. Ryo slowly pulled away then hugged me.

**Love has dreams worth keeping  
As long as it will stay  
Even when you see the darkness come creeping  
A dream worth keeping  
Can never fade away...**

We stayed like that for a while. Ryo sitting on my lap hugging me and I hugged him back. I turned the TV off and stated laughing quietly. Ryo had shown that he loved me even if he never said it. Right now it was good enough for me and if this was a dream, It would be a dream worth keeping.

"Dee?" asked Ryo

"Yeah" I said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I love someone very dear but…I don't' think he loves me back." I said taking in Ryo's sent of cinnamon. "How did you get in here? And why are you here?"

"You left your door open. And I well…I felt that I needed to be here."

"Thank you" I whispered.

"you know. I think that someone does like you back but he need just a little more time." Said Ryo

I became wide-eyed. I hated the fact that the song was right. I imagined Ryo here and here he was. And he gave me another glimpse of his true feelings. If I wake up and find out this was a dream I'm going to be very pissed off. But this will be a dream worth keeping…even if it's true. I love Ryo and I will always love Ryo. I can't believe I thought about giving up on him. I'll be able to live on…as long as Ryo's beside me. As a friend or love I would do anything for him. I love Ryo Randy McLain. That's all that matters. That dream worth keeping can never fade away.

**So reviews are welcome but no being mean. I'm sensitive…and it's late at night and I'm not a sugar high…god I love pixie-sticks…almost as much as I love FAKE**


End file.
